


Forever

by sageix



Series: All of my DNF OneShots <3 [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pet Names, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageix/pseuds/sageix
Summary: It's been 5 long hours of streaming and it's finally taken it's toll on George. He doesn't realize how overworked he is until he passes out on stream for too long of a time to be considered as a bit.(I promise it's good, I'm just bad at writing summaries)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: All of my DNF OneShots <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216484
Comments: 5
Kudos: 224





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is DNF. The CC's mentioned have stated they are okay with FF but if they ever state they are no longer, then I won't hesitate to take this down. Enjoy <3

He was honestly surprised of how many people were still watching the stream. It'd been almost 2 hours since the MCC game had ended and now George and Karl were just on the Dream SMP together. Of course the amount of viewers dropped once Dream and Sapnap left but there was still a significant amount of people supporting the stream. 

See, the thing many people don't know is that 2 weeks ago, George, Karl and Quackity had decided to move in with Dream and Sapnap in their giant house. Since both George and Quackity use greenscreens, no one suspected anything differently but they do know that Karl had moved houses, they just didn't know he'd moved in with the group of boys. 

Before they switched to the Dream SMP, George had said he'll be right back, leaving Karl to entertain his stream. Even though he just spent 3 hours talking to Dream, he wanted to see him. 

"Clay" He'd managed to catch Dream's attention before he walked out the house. 

Dream told Sapnap and Quackity to wait at the car and then turned around to walk towards George. "Hey, what's up, I thought you and Karl were still streaming?" He opened his arms for George to walk into, which George gladly did. 

"We are, I just wanted to see you, before you guys head out?", It came out more of a question because they didn't mention they'd be going anywhere. 

After their small hug, they were still in each others arms but George had his chin against his boyfriends chest while he looked up into his eyes. The sight had always made Dream feel so content and happy. He really did love him. "We were just gonna go head out to get some food and hang out for a bit. We don't wanna be too loud and disturb you guys."

George leant up to give him a quick peck on the lips before smiling with his mouth closed. "You won't be gone too long right?" 

A soft chuckle came from Dream, "We're gonna be back before you know it. Knowing you, you'll probably still gonna be streaming" This caused George to playfully roll his eyes and push away from Dream's arms.

"Whatever, have fun Clay" The smile bright on his face. He was beginning to walk back to his recording room (which is different from his bedroom since Dream and George shared a room), before Dream grabbed his hand and quickly pulled him back to kiss him. 

"I'll see you later, baby" He smirked and then walked out the door. 

George felt like a teenage with how much he was blushing. 7 months of dating and he was still shocked on how he managed to have Dream as a boyfriend. 

That conversation had been awhile ago in the night. All George wanted to do was just end the stream but he was waiting for the others to come back. Sure, he had Karl to hang out with if the stream ended, but it wasn't the same as being held by your boyfriend after long hours of streaming to thousands. 

"George!" Karl had yelled out of nowhere, pulling George out of his thoughts.

"Karl you don't have to be that loud" George punched Karl's Minecraft avatar in the game.

"Well if you heard me the first time, I wouldn't have screamed your name" He used the piece of steak in his inventory to punch George's character back.

George started to scream out things like 'Stop!' and 'You're gonna kill me!" as he ran around the server to get away from the man who was chasing him around with the steak. "Ha! I'm in the Holy Land, you can't kill me now" 

"See guys, I'm so much better than George, he's so scared" Karl had mocked his voice towards the end of his words. 

"I'm not scared, I literally have no armor because everyone keeps killing me" His accent was very prominent here, causing Karl to let out his famous laugh. 

Throughout this, George could not stop thinking about where Dream was and why he was taking so long. He hadn't even texted or called him, which he usually does. It started to worry George, adding more stress into his already stressed mind. 

' _Why hasn't he at least texted me?'_

_'Are they hurt?'_

_'Is Clay mad at me?'_

He really couldn't help but think about the worst things. He tried to retrace over their last conversation and wondered if he said or did something that could've annoyed his boyfriend, but nothing came to mind. 

Luckily, he managed to focus back on the game before anyone in chat could notice something was off from him. George absolutely disliked the thought of people looking through him and seeing past the smiles on his face. 

_They watch the stream to feel happy and get away from things going on in their lives, you can't be sad or not entertaining in front of them._

It's what he told himself every time he streams.

"Karl do you have any idea where Sapnap put my stuff?" Their characters were both facing each other inside the church prime.

"I bet he destroyed it all but something else I know is that anyone watching who isn't subscribed, you can just use your twitch prime for free" His avatar now jumping up and down with the same steak in his hand. 

"Wait really? It's that easy Karl?" George went along with the reoccurring bit that many members in the server did, especially in the church prime.

Karl had started to go on explaining all about what twitch prime is and all the benefits to it, which did lead to both of them getting loads of new people subbed to them. However, George was starting to blank out through this. He didn't know why but it was happening and it was hard to focus. 

The viewers of course didn't notice and were just spamming the chat with random things they manage to come up with during streams. 

Karl was still talking when George felt it. His eyes started to hurt badly and he felt lightheaded. And ever so slowly, black spots were forming through his vision and his body was becoming closer to the ground and out of frame completely.

It took no genius to figure out he had indeed passed out, but knowing how much all the boys joke around, chat had assumed it was a just a bit to go along with Karl's words. 

On the other hand, Karl kept talking but he did hear the light thump come from celling above, which was where George's recording room was. He stumbled his words, but not enough for chat to notice. Worry flushed through him as he wondered what happened, but he didn't dare comment on it, knowing George might feel uncomfortable with it. 

Half a minute goes by of now Karl thanking all the subs and gifters, until George finally gets back up into his chair. He was really confused and had no clue what just happened. Embarrassment flooded through him when he saw he was still streaming to thousands. 

"Uh Karl?" He didn't mean to sound so confused out loud and immediately regretted it once the words came out of his mouth.

Somehow, Karl managed to quickly come up with an idea which was good for the viewers, but not for George, which had made him feel a bit guilty. 

"Hey George, I can't believe I just talked that long about twitch prime and have so many new subs for both of us now" It came out as jokingly cocky, which was normal coming from Karl.

George was able to get his mind together and go along with whatever Karl was saying. "Yeah, good bit Karl". 

After a bit more random talking and getting away from what just happened, George just wanted to stop streaming now. He was tired and embarrassed and ending the stream seemed like the best option at the moment. 

"Alright guys, I think I'm gonna end the stream here, I've been going for almost 5 hours and it's pretty late" He switched his stream to full camera mode so there wasn't Minecraft on the screen.

Karl also spoke up before George could say something else, "Yeah I'm gonna do the same thing here, bye Georges chat!" he muted himself to then say his goodbyes to his own chat. 

George took that as his queue to say his goodbyes now and thank the latest gifters he got. "I hope you guys enjoyed this long one. I'm gonna raid Sam now so go watch him, bye guys!" He clicked the raid button and then quickly ended the stream. 

His hands reached up to cover his eyes and then let his head fall to the desk in pure embarrassment and pain. The pain in his head is something he hasn't felt since the last time he overworked himself. 

He streamed 2 days in a row and has been on multiple streams every single day this last week. Not to mention the fact that he's been non-stop trying to come up with new video and stream ideas. So this all explains why he's currently like this. 

It was all starting to hit him in one hit and he couldn't handle it. The single tears started to come down his face and he felt so overwhelmed with the amount of emotions he was feeling. 

He hadn't even noticed his door open and the light gasp come from the unknown person. 

"George oh my god, I knew it I should've said to end the stream earlier" Karl came closer to George, but not enough to scare him.

George looked up to Karl, who now noticed how red his cheeks are from the crying and Karl never wanted to see this sight again. It was very rare to see this from George, who was always so calm and collected. The only person who has seen this side of him, was Dream. 

"I'm a real mess Karl" He got out before he looked down again. 

"No you're not George. Look, let's go to your room so you can rest and then I'll call Clay alright?" To say Karl was nervous was an understatement. 

George didn't hear what Karl said but just followed him when he began to lead him out the room. They stopped inside Dream and George's shared room and George quickly got to his spot on the bed, turned away from Karl. The pain was so much and he just needed to be grounded back to normal but it was so hard.

"Try to rest George, I'm gonna call Clay" It was rushed out his mouth and he walked out the room, Dream already being dialed. 

The call was finally answered and before Dream could say anything, Karl spoke up. "Clay! Oh my god Clay get your ass to the house right now" His hand went to his hair as he paced back in forth outside the room. 

"Karl what the fuck is happening?" Dream was confused but worried at the same time. 

You see now, on the way to their favourite burger place, Quackity had mentioned about seeing a movie he wanted to watch for a while that was in theatres. So, they listened to him and decided to go watch the movie instead of getting the food they originally planned to get. 

The movie had come to an end and they were talking about it while walking back to the car, when Dream got the call. 

"Clay, I have no clue what to do and I'm really worried about George-" 

"George?!" Dream interrupted him the second he heard his boyfriends name. "Is he okay? Did something happ-"

Karl was the one to interrupt him now, "Just come home right now okay! I'll explain it when you get here, I need to go back to him!" And he'd ended the call. 

At this point, Quackity and Sapnap just looked confused as to why Dream stopped in the middle of the parking lot, screaming into his phone. 

They just looked at each other before Sapnap turned back to ask Dream what was going on, "Clay, is everything alr-"

"We need to get home right fucking now" He pushed passed them to get to the drivers seat, scared inside but anger showed on the outside. He was stopped by Quackity who blocked the door of the drivers seat. "Quackity get put of my fucking way" 

The two boys knew Dream wasn't angry with them, something clearly happened over the phone call. "Clay I don't know what the fuck is happening, but I'm not letting you drive us back home like this, I'm driving" Dream was about to protest but Sapnap gave him a pointed look saying to listen to him. 

He got into the passenger seat, instantly looking towards the floor of the car. He didn't know if he was overreacting right now, but when he heard the sound of his best friends voice talking about his boyfriend, how was he not supposed to worry? 

Quackity and Sapnap finally got into the car and they were already on the move, set towards the house.

It was silent, way to silent for who the guys are. So when they had heard a sniffle come from the passenger side, they were surprised.

"I told him I wouldn't be gone for long" It was quiet and a whisper that wouldn't be heard if it weren't for the already silenced car. "I was having fun while he's at home going through whatever the fuck Karl is so tensed about" His voice raised towards the end, angry at himself. 

"Don't blame yourself Clay, George wouldn't like that and you out of everyone, knows that best" Sapnap had said from the backseat. He quickly figured out Dream was talking about George. 

It was no secret to them that Dream and George love each other. It was also no secret that no matter what, Dream would do anything he has to, to keep George okay and happy. When George wasn't happy for whatever reason, Dream felt the need to blame himself and do anything to help him be happy again. 

Sure they were clingy and Dream may be a bit too overprotective but he just couldn't help it, George meant the world to him.

When they arrived home, Dream was ready to bust the door open and run inside the house but the car door was locked. 

"Alex-"

"Clay breathe man, it's gonna overwhelm him to see you like this" Quackity calmly told him. 

Dream knew he was right, he needed to quickly fix himself before throwing all his thoughts onto an already stressed George. 

Once he looked more calmer, Quackity unlocked the door and Dream made his way to the house, leaving the two behind. He made his way upstairs but stopped when he heard the voice come from his shared room. 

"Karl, what if it starts to trend on twitter?" Dream heard the crying through this whole sentence and his heart broke. 

He made it to the room and the sight broke his heart even more, if that was even possible. There George was laying in the bed with bright red cheeks and hands clutching his head.

Karl got up from his kneeled position on the floor and stood a bit out of Dream's vision.

Dream had his eyes completely on George, "Oh baby" he let out quietly and made his way to the bed, sitting on the side. 

George eyed him back, but his eyes were much more glossier. "Clay" He sat up and hesitated before throwing his arms around his boyfriend, who easily held him. His chin rested atop Georges head, who was tucked into his chest. 

"You're alright, I've got you, It's okay love" Dream shut his eyes, trying to block out his own tears. He had to be strong for him. He rubbed his hand across the boys back in a soothing motion and repeatedly kissed the hair that rested on his head. 

'Clay, they're gonna make fun of me" George was very quiet and wouldn't be heard if it wasn't for the proximity of them right now. "It's going to be all over twitter tomorrow" 

Of course Dream was undoubtedly confused on what his boyfriend was talking about and looked to Karl for answers but he just had his head down, clearly stressed. 

It was also at this time Quackity and Sapnap showed up, making their way to Karl, but not disturbing the other two. 

"No love, they won't do that, they aren't gonna make fun of you, baby" He moved his other hand to Georges hair and started to run his fingers through it, trying to calm him down. 

George pulled a bit back to look him in the eyes and the sight still hurt Dream like it was his first time seeing him. He wanted it to stop, he already missed George's contagious smile and laugh. 

"They will Clay, I passed out on stream like a fucking idiot", This caused another sob to come out of him and he brought his head back down to hide in Dreams chest. 

Of all the rare times George was upset, this was the most Dream had ever wanted to see George be happy. He felt himself breaking with George in his arms like this. It was that one sentence that just came out of Georges mouth that caused the first tear to roll down Dreams cheek. 

_He passed out?_

_He passed out while I was watching a fucking movie and having fun?_

_He needed me and I couldn't even send him a small text to check up on how he's doing?_

"Clay it hurts so much, my head won't stop" Each word, each sound, each action that came from George broke Dream even more. 

The other boys were in complete shock and wanted nothing more than their normally happy friend to come back. George was so important to the group and as much as they joke around and 'hate' on each other on stream, they know they need George to keep them going. So to see him like this, it hurt them as well. 

They also took Georges last words as a hint to leave the two alone and hopeful that Dream can help. The door shut behind them and Dream took this as his chance to really talk to him. 

"Baby, please look at me" Dream's voice wavered but that wasn't anything he was worried about at the moment. "George, love, I'm here"

It took a second but he lifted his head and met his eyes once more. The crying really didn't help with his already pained head. 

Dream moved and positioned them more so his back was against the bed frame and George was sat sideways on his lap. 

"No one is going to say anything George and if they do, I swear I'll stop it" He took his hand into his and softly rubbed it with his thumb and then took it up to his lips to give his hand a small kiss. "My love, you could've told me you were tired before I left. Fuck, I would've stayed here and we could've just gone to bed" 

"I've never passed out like that before, I didn't think I was this tired" George used his free hand to rub his eye. "And please, Clay, don't blame yourself for this, please", he raised the free hand yet again to put it against Dream's face.

Dream lifted his hand up to rest against Georges that was already on his face. "We're not putting this on me right now Georgie" He sighed, "How can I help with your pretty head right now?" A soft small smile on his face. 

George dropped his hand from his boyfriends face and lead his head down to lay against Dream's shoulder. Dream's arm went around him with his hand now in Georges hair out of instinct. 

"Can you please distract me" He played with Dream's hoodie, tracing the visible logo on it. 

"You know, earlier when I got into the car after we said bye, the guys would not stop teasing me and saying I couldn't stop smiling" He smiled thinking about it. "They were saying how whipped I am for you and I couldn't help but just agree with them" This caused George to let out a small laughable noise. 

"I guess you're a little whipped for me" There was a teasing tone in Georges voice. 

Dream chuckled, "A little? Fuck no baby, I'm head over heals for you" He noticed George slowly smiling more and more. "I'd drop anything just to see you smile every morning when we wake up. God your smile makes me feel as if I've I'm seeing the sun for the first time". 

The blush was noticeably on his face but there was no doubt he was already feeling better. 

Comfortable silence came over both of them and they just sat with each other, listening to each others breathing. 

"Hey Clay?" George spoke up, now tracing the lines on Dream's palms.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you" 

As simple as the words were, Dream could tell it had more than one meaning to it. "I love you George" 

"I love you too idiot" A short laugh came from the both of them at name. 

Dream had softly moved George off his lap and onto the bed, which confused George. "I'm gonna go talk to the boys for a second, I'll be back and then we can sleep alright?" The thought of how the others must be feeling now attacked Georges brain and he felt so guilty. This must've been noticed by Dream because he immediately cupped his cheek and forced their eyes to meet. "Don't feel guilty okay? I can feel that energy from across the room. I'll be with you if you want to talk to them tomorrow, it's all your choice". 

George let out a breath, "I'd love that, thank you"

"I'll be right back" Dream pressed a kiss atop Georges head then walked out the room, heading to the main living room. He brushed a hand through his hair and let out a deep breath now as well. All the events that just occurred, were now hitting him hard. 

When he got to the living room, he saw the 3 guys spread apart on the large couch. 

"Hey guys" There wasn't much energy in Dreams voice. 

They all looked up at him and smiled sadly. Sapnap waved a hand, telling him to join them on the couch. Dream sat down and let his elbows rest on his knees while his hands went through his hair. 

"How're you both holding up?" Quackity asked after a small amount of time.

A sigh left Dream's mouth, "Him? He's definitely better now but I know he's still scared. And me?" He paused to think, "Fuck, I never want to see him like that again. I don't think I'd pull through it if this happened again".

"Clay, man, it's okay to not be strong for once" Sapnap put a hand on Dream's shoulder. "I'm sure George wouldn't mind that at all" 

"He's your boyfriend Clay, he and we would never judge you for letting your guard down" Quackity chimed in.

Dream took in their words but couldn't help but notice the quiet one, looking down at his feet. 

"Karl?" 

He looked up, finally looking at Dream for the first time since Dream walked into his room earlier. "Hey Clay", It was quiet.

"Karl, don't beat yourself up man. None of this is your fault either" Dream didn't blame Karl, not one bit. 

It looked like Karl was fighting with his brain, not knowing how to form the words he wanted to say. "I didn't know what to do. It happened and I just couldn't think. I kept going and going, hoping to distract both our streams, I didn't know what happ-" 

"Karl, you need to breathe and slow down" Dream interrupted him. He was like this earlier with Quackity and Sapnap and now he understood why Quackity had stopped him from getting out the car like that. "Listen, we don't know what happened yet and you don't need to explain it to us okay? I'm sure if we were to watch... it, we would see that you had made the best choice".

Karl back to breathing right. "I knew that if I brought it up, the fans would've turned it into something big so I acted like it was a bit and he understood where I was going with it" He swallowed, "Dream, you're both lucky to have each other, man." 

Dream looked down again, thinking about Karl's words. He felt like the luckiest person in the world to be able to call George his. His person. His source of happiness. Most of his favourite memories consisted of George. 

"I think," He paused to get the right words, "I think we both just understand each other well?" It came out as more of a question. 

"You think? Clay, I've never seen anything like what you guys have. It's like, you guys complete each other perfectly" Karl let a smile wipe over his face. 

"If only you knew what they were like during the prime years of the Dream Team, these idiots were always flirting and making me feel like a third wheel. They weren't even together!" Sapnap mentioned, causing them all to laugh. 

The comfortable silence washed over them. 

"I appreciate it guys, George does too" He met all their eyes. "He's wants to talk to you all tomorrow by the way, just letting you know. They all nodded their heads, already having seen it coming that there's gonna be a talk tomorrow. "I'm gonna get to bed now before he get's lost in his thoughts again, I'll catch you guys in the morning" He got up from the couch and started making his way towards the bedroom once they said their goodnights. 

When he opened the door, he noticed George was curled in on himself on his side of the bed. His eyes were shut but Dream knows he's not fallen asleep yet.

He got onto his side of the bed and instantly pulled George closer to him so that his back was against his chest and his arms were around George, hands now resting on the smaller boys chest.

"We can stay like this for as long as you need, my love" He whispered into his ear before kissing his hair.

"Forever?" George whispered, grabbing hold of Dreams hand. 

A light chuckle escaped Dream's mouth, "Forever George. Forever" 

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! I hope you guys enjoyed! This obviously came to mind when watching George's MCC11 video back again but it was put into my own way. I hope it was okay, I wrote this in the span of 6 hours while getting distracted with school and it isn't proof read so I hope it turned out alright. I honestly didn't expect it to be this long so I hope that's okay too! Make sure to read my other one-shot as well if you liked this! Until next time!


End file.
